


Tokyo Ghoul, AI Dungeon Work Shops.

by PresidentHaise



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Leave a review, M/M, Multi, constantly updating, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentHaise/pseuds/PresidentHaise
Summary: Hey you, yeah you, with the face. Do you like Tokyo Ghoul? Well, what about one-shots? Those are pretty popular still, right? Well, what about artificial intelligence? How about both? In this fic, I will be posting stories made using AI Dungeon with story prompts from myself, along with readers just like you (please, I'm lonely).All you have to do is leave a review, comment, or PM a story idea, no matter how random or creative it is, and I’ll more than likely reply back and turn your idea into a story.Warning: Part of the fun of making these is that I have no idea that will happen, so keep that in mind lol.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Fifty Shades of Rize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuju33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuju33/gifts).



> This is my first tested-AI created chapter, so it may come off as subpar compared to later entries.

_** Disclaimer: I didn't write most of the story, as the title suggests. ** _

_** All I did was introduce the characters, some of the settings, and go back to fix grammatical errors and to fix continuity errors left by the AI. ** _

_** For those who don't know, there's an application online called "AI Dungeon", which acts like a Dungeon Master that replies with previously-gathered data from other users and its creator, to help you and others enact a role playing scenario, or whatever it is you want. ** _

_** I had an idea for this fanfiction to be a compilation of different instances of stories created with the use of the app, and to revel and show you all just how fun and uncanny AI Dungeon can be, when trying to write a story from the gobbledygook being spat out by its artificial intelligence. ** _

_** Before going into this, I sort of knew what to expect, but in no way was I able to predict the pure chaos of what was to come… ** _

_** Basically this story prompt is this: ** _

" _ **Trying to recreate the beginning of Tokyo Ghoul from memory."**_

_** Just so you know, all I did was make what the AI wrote grammatically comprehensible, and fixed it to be in a past sense; after converting screenshots of it using OCRs, of course. ** _

_** That's right baby, this is the future of shitty fanfic writing. ** _

_** Please enjoy, and give me some story ideas if you have any to share in the reviews. I would love to make this a community enjoyed project. ** _

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a Japanese university student named Ken Kaneki and his best friend, Hideyoshi Nagachika. One seemingly ordinary day, they were sitting inside a coffee shop named "Anteiku". As they sipped their drinks, they heard on the news about a man who was eaten alive just the other night. It's no doubt caused by a weird virus that the media and governments were referring to as "The ghoul virus", or "The ravens' virus".

Kaneki shuddered at the thought of being a ghoul, before turning around to ask Hide what he thought about the news.

"I think the news people are trying to scare people into not going out and trying to have fun anymore. It's obviously not that big of a deal." Hide said nonchalantly with a wide snicker, which somewhat annoyed Kaneki a bit.

"What about that guy who got eaten... Doesn't that scare you?" Kaneki asked with a serious tone, to which Hide slightly sombered up at before reading an answer for his best friend.

"I dunno. I mean, yeah it was pretty gruesome, but ghouls are just like anyone else, right?" Hide reasoned, which caught Kaneki off guard to say the least.

"It's a virus, you can get it from a scratch!" Kaneki argued with quite a bit of over confidence that was soon reconciled by merely just one arched eyebrow gesture from the blonde young man beside him."Or so I heard..." Kaneki said in a shy voice, after realizing that he sounded no less ignorant than Hide sounded just moments ago.

"Yeah, but it's non-fatal. The virus isn't something you can die from. It'll just change you for the worse," Hide said in a matter-of-fact vocal tone, which piqued Kaneki's interest once again.

"Do you really think it's a virus? Is that what turns people into... Ghouls?" Kaneki asked with a slight tremor in his voice, which Hide merely shrugged at in response before answering the nervous young man's question.

"I dunno, it could be. But there's a cure, right?" Hide with a clear abundantly transparent expression on his face, which told Kaneki that Hide wasn't exactly the expert on the subject that he mistakenly thought he was just moments ago.

"I don't know Hide... What do you think ghouls look like anyway?"

"I dunno, just like us I guess. I mean, I've never seen one, but I've heard stories about them."

"Stories? What have you've heard about ghouls?"

"Um... You probably don't want to hear it, Kaneki," Hide said with a bit of reluctance, which stemmed from just how somewhat frantic Kaneki was being.

"I want to know!" Kaneki demanded in a raised voice, which earned him a few awkward and judgmental glances from other patrons around him.

"Okay, fine, fine… I'll tell you what I know," Hide said with a defeated tone of voice, before beginning to explain to his eager best friend about what he had heard about ghouls.

"Ghouls are said to come out at night to scavenge human corpses. Some people think they are monsters that feast on human flesh, but that isn't the case. They are still human, or at least they once were. They just don't have a night-time curfew like we do," Hide explained inaccurately.

If Kaneki was a smarter man, he might have caught on that Hide was bullshitting him.

"Ghouls are also said to have bad eyesight and walk around just tripping over each other, but that isn't true. They're pretty observant and can see in the dark. They're also really fast when they need to be, like when a ghoul is feeding or trying to get away from someone hostile…"

"... They also have super strength, which they use when hunting and fighting. Their teeth aren't even sharp; they just have a better grip because of their rose-like teeth," Hide finished, after having garnished enough of an awestrucken reaction from Kaneki. "There isn't too much else to know. I think that's about it."

The conversation brought up more questions than answers for Kaneki, who continued to stare confusingly at Hide. Seeing how he had played around with Kaneki's naivety for long enough, Hide decided to switch up the subject.

"Enough about ghouls, let's talk about something happier. How are things with you and your sister?" Hide asked with a flashy smile, to which Kaneki awkwardly followed by informing Hide that he doesn't have a sister.

Quickly wanting to change the subject once more, Hide called over the waitress, who appeared to be a slender young woman in a black apron. She had a somewhat bothered look on her face that was hidden behind her indigo bangs.

Kaneki then ordered two cups of coffee for himself and his friend, before asking the waitress to pick one chocolate cake from the kitchen to bring over to his table. The waitress nodded at his instructions, before disappearing behind a set of doors.

While the waitress left to go get Kaneki a chocolate cake, he took a brief moment to lean closer to Hide in order to whisper into his ear about the cute purple-haired girl sitting not so far away from where they were seated.

After being clued in about her presence by the oddly loud young man, Hide interjected Kaneki's description of the young woman behind him by asking, "Don't you think she can hear your loud ass talking from here...?"

Kaneki blushed after realizing Hide was right about him being too loud. Taking only a moment to adjust his voice, Kaneki then asked Hide what he thought about the girl sitting down.

Hide only had to say a few words about her, which only consisted of him commenting on how pretty she was.

Kaneki sheepishly nodded before whispering, "She is pretty..."

Seeing how seemingly charmed Kaneki was toward the mysterious woman, Hide figured that he might as well give his best friend some advice on how to win her over. "You should ask her to dance. I don't know any other way to get her to notice you," Hide suggested.

Contemplating the idea from his best friend, Kaneki's trance-like infatuation with the purple-haired girl suddenly gave way to a spout of awkward and nervous tension. "Hide, I really don't think she would..."

"Why not? You're attractive, you should go talk to her," Hide said, as an attempt to boost his friend's ego.

Kaneki then mumbled, "I'm too shy..."

"You don't have anything to lose, so go for it," Hide pressed on, after becoming somewhat pitiful towards just how pathetic Kaneki's self-doubtful personality was beginning to sound.

Realizing that his best friend was right about him literally having nothing to lose, even in the face of rejection, Kaneki reluctantly uttered out, "... Fine, I'll do it," before finishing his drink to stand up from his seat, "I have to go now."

"Alright, see you later," Hide said with a slightly impressed look in his eye; surprised that his shy bookworm or a best friend would travel outside of his comfort zone in order to ask the girl of his dreams out for a casual dance.

Before standing up from the table to leave, Hide turned his head over his shoulder one last time to give his best friend some parting advice. "And Kaneki? Don't be too shy. Girls like guys who are nice. Just say something, please."

Standing there awkwardly while looking back at Hide, Kaneki gathered enough of his wits to simply nod at the blonde man before saying "... Alright."

After Hide had left, Kaneki turned his attention toward the purple-haired girl sitting at a table, before approaching her nervously. Being met with her curious stare after the moment he finally arrived beside her table, Kaneki swallowed back his fear enough to open up the conversation by saying, "Hey, urn... Do you want to dance?"

Caught off guard at the boldness being shown to her by such a timid looking young man, the girl looked up at him, smiling gently, before replying to his inquiry. "That would be nice," she said, before standing up from her table to follow Kaneki to an open area of the coffee shop to begin dancing with him.

Needless to say, their dance mostly just consisted of Kaneki awkwardly stumbling around while the young woman led them step-by-step through a simple waltz.

After they had completed their dance and earned their weight in patrons mildly applauding them, Kaneki then introduced himself to the girl, who then told him that her name was Rize Kamishiro.

Sitting down after the waitress had brought Kaneki his chocolate cake, the young man nibbled at the pastry while Rize told him about herself. It was then that Rize told him that she had seen him around University, and had been watching him for a while now.

"I thought you looked familiar. We have similar interests, don't we?" Kaneki asked with a timid smile, to which Rize laughed softly to herself. It was then that she asked him if he was in medical school. Kaneki proceeded to tell her no before correcting her that he's taking a Japanese literature class.

"Ohhh! Like poetry, right?" Rize asked with a wide smile across her soft face, before beginning to talk about all the great Japanese poets, and how much she loved poetry. Kaneki gave her a half-hearted nod, before telling her that he enjoyed reading horror stories. More specifically, Kaneki told Rize about his favorite author, Sen Takatsuki; saying that he loved her books, and hopes to write in the future. "Oh, you would? That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, it is..." Kaneki said with a comfortable look on his face, as though he was content with being able to express himself so openly with the woman before him.

It was then that Kaneki asked Rize if she enjoyed reading Sen's books as well. To this, Rize gave Kaneki a nod, and mentioned how amazing it was that both of them like the same author. Kaneki proceeded to tell her that she is the best writer, and holds the pen name of Sen.

Rize snickered at Kaneki. "You're pretty fond of her, huh?"

"Of course! She's the greatest!"

Rize smiled at this comment. "That's good to know." Rize said with a pleasant voice, before asking Kaneki if he would like to come with her to enjoy a meal at her favorite sandwich shop. "I mean, if you've never had gyros before, I'd love to go get you one."

"Really?! You'd go get it for me?" Kaneki asked with an astonished look on his face; utterly surprised that his first date was going to pay for his meal.

Rize nodded before Kaneki followed her to the sandwich shop, where they were seated down at a table.

* * *

As they began to eat the food they ordered, Rize asked Kaneki about himself.

"So, you don't have a girlfriend?" Rize asked in a somewhat skeptical tone, as though she couldn't comprehend how someone as nerdish and charming as Kaneki was still single.

"No. I haven't really had the chance to go out and meet girls," Kaneki said, which admittedly was a pretty lame excuse to begin with.

"Wow, I didn't think that could ever happen to you. You're so cute! You have such a nice face, and those eyes... They're blue like the ocean on a clear day."

While Rize was off about the actual grey color of his eyes, the complement Kaneki received from her was enough to get him hot underneath his collar. "Uh... Thank you...?"

Finding Kaneki's nervous reaction to be endearing, Rize laughed before asking him, "What? Did I say something stupid? I'm just being honest."

"No, it's just... I don't think that about myself. I'm just not quite as confident as you seem to be," Kaneki explained with a timid gaze, as he eyed down at whatever remained of his gyro.

Visibly disagreeing with how modest he was being, Rize simply shook her head as she watched Kaneki take a bite of his sandwich.

It was then that Kaneki quickly noticed that Rize had only taken one bite of her sandwich before putting it down on her ceramic plate. "Do you want some of mine?" Kaneki asked, after coming to the conclusion that perhaps she merely didn't like her sandwich and was too embarrassed to say anything.

Staring at his gyro, Rize shook her head. "I'm good, thanks." Kaneki continued to eat his food while Rize watched him. While in the middle of their lunch date, Rize excused herself to leave the table so she could use the restroom, leaving Kaneki to sit alone at the table. Looking around to see if anyone had approached him to join them at the table, it didn't take Kaneki long to realize that that was just him.

About ten minutes later, Rize came back from the bathroom and sat back down at the table beside Kaneki. She began fiddling with the silver ring on her left hand before breaking the silence by saying, "Sorry for making you wait."

"It's alright," Kaneki said politely with a warm smile on his face, making it clear to Rize that he was just happy to see her back. Meanwhile, Rize merely looked at him expectantly, which ushered Kaneki to ask, "Is something wrong?"

Rize sighed before beginning to speak once again. "I have a confession to make."

"What's that?" Kaneki asked in response to the young woman's sudden declaration.

Rize took a deep breath before proceeding with, "I'm not actually attending your university."

Upon realizing that Rize had been lying to him about attending the same school as he was enrolled in, Kaneki's eyes widened immediately. "What?! But you said..."

"I lied. I'm actually going to a different university," Rize interjected, after interrupting Kaneki's trailing words.

"Why would you do that?" Kaneki asked, after becoming baffled why Rize had lied to him about something most would consider so trivial. However, to someone as knit-picky as Kaneki apparently was, Rize's deception would prove to leave an emotional impact on him.

"It's a long story..." Rize said, before biting down on her bottom lip nervously. "Actually, it can't be helped. I should have told you sooner, but I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you after I finally got up the courage to ask you out," Rize admitted with an embarrassed expression on her face, that revealed a shameful glimmer in her eyes behind her thin-framed glasses.

"So, why did you really lie?" Kaneki asked with a hurtful look on his face, which only further the emotional distress that Rize was beginning to feel after realizing that her little white lie ended up becoming something far more significant than it should have been.

"Because I secretly hate the university and want to keep our relationship a secret!"

"... Secret?" Kaneki asked with a suddenly even more confused shift in his voice, which coexisted a little too well with the insurmountable hurt he was feeling.

"Yes, secret! You know, like how our relationship is a secret."

"I... Don't really understand," Kaneki muttered out with unease. Although, who could blame him in regards to the level of utter bewilderment that was only beginning to grow more and more with each passing word of nuance that flowed from the seductress' lips.

"Well... You're a student here at the university, and I'm not," Rize repeated yet again; beginning to feel slightly frustrated at just how lost the young man within the subject at hand.

"What?" Kaneki asked bluntly, which only served to further aggravate the already bothered young woman.

"I'm not really a student here. I'm a student at another university, and just take breaks at your university to eat their breakfast every morning," Rize said with her hands up, in order to emphasize just how simple her exposition should have been to apparently 'educated' college student sitting beside her.

After repeating the words that Rize had just spoken to him under his breath for a few minutes, it was then that Kaneki came up with his own conclusion. "That's even worse! You're breaking the law!" Kaneki shouted out with an accusing tone of voice, making it abundantly clear to anyone eavesdropping that he didn't have any concept of Japanese law.

But that was okay, because apparently neither did Rize.

"I know, it's pretty weird, but it's really important to me, so please don't tell anyone," Rize reiterated, which made Kaneki feel suddenly guilty at the thought of assisting in keeping up the young woman's devious breakfast and spicy under-the-table relationship facade.

"I... I can't promise anything."

"I know, but will you promise me that you won't break my trust?"

"... Yes," Kaneki said, after finally coming to terms that if he was going to have a shot at furthering his relationship with Rize, he was going to have to stray away from his moral compass a bit.

The young man greatly pleased the seductress, who smiled widely with a mischievous grin before saying, "Then, it's a deal. Now, will you do something for me?"

"What?" Kaneki asked in an uneasy voice, due to him being fearful of what else Rize would ask of him.

"Will you go to the fair with me?"

"Huh?"

"The fair! The big annual fair that happens in this city!" Rize explained, while all of a sudden dropping her seemingly devilish-tone.

"... Yeah, I don't really go to those. They're for teenagers," Kaneki replied back with a small chuckle. Agreeing to Rize lying to him about attending his university and conjuring up the idea that their relationship should be a secret was one thing, but attending something as childish as a fair was something Kaneki wasn't keen on agreeing to as easily.

"You have to go to the one in this city! It's really big and there's so much to do! You could win the prize for largest nose or biggest shoe or something! I forget what it is, but it's one of the major contests there. Did I mention there are also games, rides, food, and more? It'd be really great if you could go with me, Kaneki."

"I don't think I have time..."

"Please, Kaneki? I... Realize that you probably don't have much social life, but will you at least make time for me? I promise I won't ask twice."

"..." Utterly shocked at how blunt his date was, the only thing preventing Kaneki from counting his losses and moving on was the fact that Rize seemed just so damn excited about going to that fair with him.

"... What?"

"I'll go," Kaneki said in defeat, before Rize smiled and before leaning over to hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rize repeated excitedly, while burying her face into his shoulder with seemingly innocent glee.

"What time is the fair?"

"It starts tomorrow! So we have the entire weekend, I really can't wait to go with you, you're going to love it!" Rize replied vaguely, while completely disregarding the actual time the fair actually started.

Picking up on just how vague Rize was being on the details of their weekend date, Kaneki began to have cold feet at the idea of going alone with someone he just met, and quickly conjured up an excuse. "I don't really want to go that much. I'm not a fan of crowds."

"Oh, come on! It'll be the two of us! I know you like me, so you'll be happy to go don't you?"

"... Yeah, I guess," Kaneki said with an embarrassed and slightly vulnerable look on his face.

"Great! So, is that a yes?" Rize asked, just so she knew for sure that the unconfident young man before her would give her a clear answer, rather than a half-hearted one.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Great! See you tomorrow, Kaneki! I can't wait to show you off!"

"Yeah…"

It was then after succumbing to Rize's charm and persuasion that Kaneki switched the subject, and asked Rize what she thought about the news story earlier; the one about a man being supposedly eaten by a ghoul the other night.

"It was kind of interesting, actually. I wonder what the truth is. Were the poor people just lying to get some money from the city, or did that really happen?" Rize replied, which confused Kaneki to say the least.

"What do you think happened?" Kaneki asked, after becoming suspicious that Rize actually had no clue what he was referring to.

Always being the vague one, Rize shrugged before replying with, "I don't know. But there's just something about that story that's very alluring." Rize said with a somewhat mystified look on her face, before going back to eating her food.

Uneasy by her response, Kaneki remained silent for the rest of the date. After Rize took another bite, she went to go use the restroom one last time. After she was done, she paid for their food before Rize asked Kaneki if he could walk her home.

"Uh... Sure." Kaneki said awkwardly, before they left the sandwich shop to make their way to her apartment, which was about five or ten minutes away.

* * *

Having led Kaneki by the hand, Rize brought the young and naive young man into an alley, before stopping to stand in front of him. "Kaneki, I really gotta be honest with you."

Raising an eyebrow, Kaneki couldn't help but sigh to himself in disbelief. After all, just how many confessions did Rize have und "Hm? Oh, OK. I guess."

It was then that, slowly, Rize brought her face closer to his own. "I really want to do more than just go out on a date with you. I really want to have your babies."

Kaneki, after hearing what Rize had just told him to him, became strained as he tried to keep a straight face before answering with, "You... You do?"

"Mmmh hm. Now, I know we haven't known each other long and all, but I REALLY think we should have kids together. What do you think? Do you want to settle down and have a big family?" Rize asked with a forcefully adorable expression on her beautiful face, which was slowly beginning to lose its effect on the now clearly distraught and confused young man before her.

"I... I don't know." After hearing his reluctant response to her prospal, Rize frowned before looking away from him. It was then that a sinister smirk found its way across her luscious lips.

"I understand if you don't. But, I really hope for your sake you change your mind, Kaneki. Because if you don't... I'll have to kill you." With that, Rize quickly leaned in to kiss him, before drawing her head back to whisper, "Good night, Kaneki."

However, rather than leaving to go to her apartment, Rize grabbed Kaneki by the neck before slamming him down on the pavement. With him pinned on the ground, Rize knelt down to look at him with her eyes before tauntingly saying, "I love you, Kaneki. Remember that."

With that said, she proceeded to bite down on his neck! She didn't kill him, however. Still, shocked at what was happening, Kaneki remained unable to move as Rize took a bite from him. Once she took a sufficient amount, she pulled her head back and looked at his neck, which was dripping blood.

"Ah... Who would have thought that coffee would come in useful one last time?" Rize said playfully as she licked her lips.

Covering his wound, Kaneki tried to get up to flee, but then felt something wrap around his ankle. Before he could process what was happening, one of the red tendrils that was coming from Rize's back pulled Kaneki back closer to her grinning face, which revealed to him a pair of black and red eyes.

"Rize," was all Kaneki was able to weakly utter while she smiled at him before her mouth began to open. It opened much wider as her teeth became sharp fangs.

Finally coming to his senses, Kaneki tried to punch Rize in her temple, so that he could escape from her clutches. Unfortunately, right as his fist made contact with the side of her head, Kaneki heard a cracking sound, and could feel himself slowing down.

Even worse, he felt a sharp pain rising from the middle of his fist, up to his forearms. Kaneki stopped his second punch mid-way, which allowed Rize to grab him easily by the scruff of his neck once again, before slamming his face first into the concrete, before grabbing him by his hair to look at her teeth, which were considerably shorter than the fangs she moments ago sported.

"What? Don't like the new me?" she asked, before licking the blood off her teeth. "Mmm, this is delicious. You'll definitely taste good."

Without much time to think, Kaneki tried to slap Rize as hard as he could. As soon as his hand made contact, he felt a numb feeling shoot through his arm, before it became heavy. He tried to grab it, only to find that his arm wouldn't move.

Rize, now in her true form, walked forward with Kaneki in her hands. She stopped in front of him, looking down at him with a mockingly sweet and loving expression on her face before beginning to speak to the damaged young man.

"I could never hate you, you know. Not after tasting your blood. I can finally appreciate how delicious you are." Kaneki felt his heart pounding as she stared at him. He could barely move his head, which was forced up and was just looking at Rize's chest. "Now... I'm going to save the last bit for our wedding night. I'm sure it'll be delicious then."

With that, Rize bit into his neck and drank deeply. Kaneki felt his stomach turn, as if something was trying to exit his mouth, but nothing came out. He could feel himself getting dizzy, before everything went black.

* * *

Moments later, he was at home in his bed. With a sigh, he tried to get out of bed. He knew something wasn't right, as his body wouldn't move. He was forced to give up, and lie in his bed.

Kaneki didn't know whether to freak out or not. What had just happened? He could feel the blood on his neck, and he could still feel the wet feeling on his chest. What had Rize done to him? He was afraid to find out, as he tried to go to the bathroom, but nothing happened.

Frustrated, Kaneki gave up yet again before going back to sleep, still not knowing what to make of any of what was going on.

* * *

Two days later, Kaneki was at his part-time job as a short order cook, going about his usual work.

That night, he failed to notice a particular girl walk in, until she spoke. "I'd like a plain oatmeal, no raisins, no milk, no sugar," the familiar voice said.

Kaneki turned to his right and saw the girl from the other day. He nearly dropped the pancake he was pouring upon seeing her, before quickly muttering, "Uh, sure."

The girl from the other day then walked over to the end of the counter to wait. While trying to cook her order, Kaneki figured that he would try to break the silence in the room.

"They gave me the morning shift today," he said, trying to strike up a conversation. "Should be getting off soon."

The girl didn't say anything, but simply looked at him in the eye. She didn't seem angry, nor happy. She just looked at him, waiting for her food.

Caught up by her hypnotic gaze, it was then that Kaneki realized why she had been staring intently at him. Looking down at the stovetop, it was then that Kaneki remembered her ordering oatmeal, and not pancakes.

"Uh, you uh, want pancakes? They're only a dollar." Kaneki asked the girl, after gesturing to her that he had accidentally messed up her order. It was also then by the sight of her rolling her eyes did Kaneki realize who actually was.

She was the waitress from Anteiku.

Annoyed at his question, she turned away from him and walked to the corner of the building. She slammed into the wall with her shoulder and held onto it tightly, before looking back at him.

It was then by the sound of her swearing under her breath in pain did Kaneki finally remember her name: Touka Kirishima.

He worked quickly to cook her pancakes, before putting it in a to-go box. He then grabbed a few paper towels and some napkins before heading towards the counter. "Here you go," he said, before handing the box over to Touka.

She slowly lifted the corner of the box to take a serving of pancakes out. Touka then chewed and swallowed a piece of her pancake, before looking at him once more. "See you later, Kaneki-kun," she said casually, which surprised Kaneki to know that she somehow knew what his name was from the other day.

"See you later, Touka-chan," he replied back in utter disbelief, as he watched her walk away from him and out the door of the Denny's.

Kaneki watched her leave, before looking down at his clothes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black basketball shorts, which were covered in drips of pancake batter. He quickly left to clean himself up, before pulling a clean shirt out of his bag. He put it on before his way to his apartment.

* * *

When he finally got home, Kaneki locked the door and lifted up the sleeve of his arm, looking down at a bite mark on his neck. He quickly covered it with make-up, hoping his mom won't notice, before heading toward Anteiku.

The red-light is on, as expected; indicating to him that the cafe was still open despite the late-night hours. He then went inside and immediately saw none other than Rize.

She was leaning against the kitchen counter, wearing a very short red dress. She smiled as she saw him. "Kaneki-kun, my pet," she said flirtatiously, "I've decided to give you a little extra this week. How would you like to earn some money this weekend?"

"Uh, what kind of work are we talking about?" he asked nervously, feeling completely caught off guard by not only the sight of the woman who had almost killed him two nights ago, but by how lustful she was being toward him.

"You'll need to spend the entire night with me," she said, before waltzing over closer to him while swinging her hips from side-to-side. "I'll pay you a large sum of money."

"How large?" Kaneki asked, while all of the sudden becoming intrigued by the offer.

"Well, it depends on you," she said. "I'll have to see how long you last for each dollar I spend. If you last a long time, then the price will be high. If you last a short time, the price will be low."

"How long are we talking about?" Kaneki asked, as he felt his heart beginning to race within his chest.

"l'll have to see how long you last," she

responded, before continuing to explain her terms. "If you last at least ten minutes, the

price will be at least a thousand dollars. Maybe

more."

"How much more?" Kaneki asked with a shameful feeling going down his spine, as his inner-prostitute was growing stronger by the second.

"That type of bargaining is above your pay

grade, Kaneki-kun," Rize said sassily with an evil smirk, as she reached up to grab hold of Kaneki's chin.

"Please, Rize-san. I need this money," he begged with a desperate look in his eye. "I really need it. My mom lost her job, and I have to move out soon."

Rize stared at him for a moment, seemingly eyeing him up and down before smiling once more.

"Alright," she said, before teasingly reaching down to brush her finger tip down his slender chest. "Do your worst, boy."

Kaneki gulped as she fixed her hair. Rize then walked past him to go to the door leading into a different room of Anteiku; a room that Kaneki didn't recognize. She opened it, and leaned against it, smiling at him.

"Go on," she said. "Enter."

* * *

**WARNING: NSFW AHEAD. ABANDON ALL HOPE, YE WHO ENTER HERE.**

* * *

Finding the courage to press on, Kaneki walked forward through the door, and was soon nervously walking along a red hallway. He stopped after reaching the end of the hallway in shock, after noticing something different.

In the center of the room just ahead of him, there was a black bed with bondage straps and sex toys scattered around the floor. Rize was waiting for him with a lustful look in her purple eyes, and watched as he uneasily entered her room.

"Hello, Kaneki-kun," she said with a smile, before walking toward him to grab his hand, so she could pull him towards the bed. "Have you ever had your... intimate parts studied by a girl? Don't think so?" Rize asked playfully, as she positioned him over the bed so his back was pressed against the mattress.

"R-really?" he asked with his cheeks becoming flusher by the second. He couldn't believe what was happening to him; everything that was transpiring before him seemed like a bad erotic fanfiction.

"I do a lot of crazy things," she said, before standing beside the bed to begin ordering him around. "Now, undress for me."

He looked at her, unsure of what to do at first. Nervous, Kaneki blushed and stared down while he undressed for Rize.

An act that the dominatrix didn't approve of.

"Look at me while you undress," she ordered with a serious glimmer in her eye. "I want to see every part of your body."

Kaneki then looked up at her, before continuing to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He slowly took them off, before stepping out of them while still laying down on the bed.

Rize then stepped forward, and stopped him from doing anything else. "Hands behind your head," she commanded.

Kaneki did as he was told, and got his arms up into position as she handcuffed him to the bars on the side of the bed.

"Don't move," she followed up with, before turning and walking out the room.

Kaneki felt nervous as he waited. He stopped himself from fidgeting and tried his best to stay still until her return. After a few minutes, he heard a set of familiar giggles and swearing coming from down the hallway.

Soon, Rize walked back into the room, and stared at him with a grin. She slowly took off her clothes and revealed him to be just as wet and dirty as he expected. She grinned, curious as to how he would react.

"We should..." she said quietly, as she began to crawl seductively towards Kaneki and between his legs, before springing up along the side of the bed to begin her sexual advancements on the nervous young man.

"Nngh~!" Kaneki moaned loudly, as he felt a mouth on his manhood. Rize then began to lick, suck and nibble on it; enjoying the taste of his pre-ejaculation. She began to hum, and the vibrations felt good on Kaneki's cock while it was still inside her mouth and throat.

She began to suck faster, groaning and moaning while enjoying the sensation of the young man's member in her mouth and throat. Rize gagged and coughed a bit, but Kaneki didn't seem to mind while she continued to suck and nibble on his member until she was sure she had built up enough strength and speed to push him over the edge.

"Ssss! R-Rize!" Kaneki uttered out between spouts of pleasure, as he watched her pull away with a string of saliva and pre-cum trailing from the bottom of her lip to the tip of his cock.

Looking down to stare up at him, Rize smiled as she watched his eyes roll to the back of his head as he lost his focus."Good boy," she says. "Now, keep lying down."

Horny and lost in the vast amount of sexual satisfaction and pleasure that seemed alien to him, Kaneki compiled as he felt himself lifted up slightly.

After repositioning him to where she wanted him to be, Rize lowered herself onto him, and stared into his eyes as she reached down to guide his throbbing wet cock into her moist pussy. "Oh, don't worry," she said lovingly, as she felt his member filling her. "I'm not gonna hurt you…"

With his member secured inside of her, Rize began to bounce up and down, riding him. Laying down underneath her, Kaneki stared at her as she rode him with an intense stare. He felt himself pushed to the limit as he's filled with a warm, wet bliss.

No longer able to contain himself any longer, Kaneki climaxed inside her, and filled her with his warm seed.

Feeling her boy toy filling her orifice, Rize smiled down as she continued ride him mercilessly; keeping her mouth open as she let out a low, guttural moan.

"Good boy," she cooed, before leaning down to kiss him as he fell out of his restraints onto the bed. Pulling away from their kiss, Rize sat up before continuing to stare down at him.

"Now, feel free to leave anytime," she said nonchalantly, after making it clear that she no longer needed him after getting what she wanted from him, which of course was his semen inside of her vagina.

"I'm not sure I can move," Kaneki uttered out weakly, which made Rize laugh, as she stood up to be straightening her clothes.

"Alrighty then!" Rize said in good spirits, before beginning to usher the young man to hurry up and leave.

She then stared at him as he slowly moved his legs to test to see if they still worked. After realizing he could walk, Kaneki slowly got up before feeling his way along the wall until he reached the door of the bedroom. He opened it to allow himself to travel back down the hallway and out of the sex room, which was secretly inside Anteiku for some reason.

* * *

After stumbling his way out of Rize's sex dungeon, which was conveniently located just a few meters away from the Denny's he worked at. Kaneki traveled down the streets of Tokyo in the dead of night, until he got to his apartment and into his bedroom.

Due to only lasting about five minutes, Kaneki was given five thousand dollars by Rize in a plain white envelope. Leaving the money on his desk, Kaneki took a warm shower to wash away the shame he had accumulated from his time spent in Anteiku.

Two weeks later, Kaneki found a new job, working as a waiter in a local Italian restaurant. His co- workers never knew what happened in the Denny's parking lot.

**The End**

* * *

_** Okay, first thing's first; What the fuck lol. ** _

_** I didn't anticipate a lot of what went down in this chapter to go the way it did. ** _

_** AI Dungeon was the one who decided that Kaneki was going to accept being Rize's submissive, for in exchange of a ludacris amount of money. ** _

_** The AI also decided that Hide nor Kaneki knew what a ghoul actually was, and decided to have Kaneki order a gyro and a chocolate cake on separate accounts. ** _

_** Rize was momentarily a vampire, I guess, and got impregnated with Kaneki's "hot sticky, warm seed", before telling him to GTFO. ** _

_** Touka was clumsy, and was trying to act edgy, only to accidentally bump into a wall at Denny's, where Kaneki worked as pancake chef before getting hired as a waiter at what I can only presume to be an Olive Garden. ** _

_** Again, all I did was set the beginning scene and act as a set of training wheels to get the story in motion when it needed to be, after I had established the setting as best I could to resemble what actually happened in the beginning of Tokyo Ghoul. ** _

_** I didn't choose to include a sex scene, nor did I choose to include about 80% of what you read. ** _

_** Again, if you have any request or story prompts you would like to see me have a crack at, make sure to leave a review about what you think I should do for my next Tokyo Ghoul AI adventure, and what weird things I should throw in as a curve ball. ** _


	2. Haise Sasaki, and the Mixtape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short of how Haise’s usual commute to work ends up with him being at the mercy of sultry baristas, waitresses, and a elder god with a hunger for fame.

_**This one I wrote myself, just to showcase the AI Dungeon's ability, as well as well… It's fun, lol.** _

_**This one was a lot easier to jot down, and I didn't need to use an OCR, which is amazing.** _

_**I hardly had to do anything for this one shot, and had a blast making it.** _

_**I only had a ninety-percent hand in editing this, and hope you love it lol.** _

* * *

_**Title: Haise Sasaki, and the Mixtape.** _

* * *

Walking down the streets of Tokyo during the early morning, Haise had his hands inside the pockets of his white trench coat as he did his daily commute from home to where he worked.

Over the past few months, his daily routine had changed considerably, from him just walking to work, to taking the train into the city centre and then walking home. Most of his friends had said that they still couldn't believe he lived so close to the centre. In fact, they still couldn't believe he lived in Tokyo in general. All of them insisted that he take them there to see the wonders of the city.

On this particular day, while Haise was on his way to work, the smell of fresh coffee in the air caught his attention. He looked to his right, and saw a small coffee shop. He looked at the menu on the door and decided that he would treat himself to an iced coffee that day.

Haise walked in, and took a seat at a table by the window. The girl who served him was a few years younger than him and very pretty. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she was wearing a uniform that showed off her ample cleavage.

Blushing, Haise scolded himself for staring at her ample cleavage for longer than he should have. He tried to pay attention to the words coming out of her mouth, but he found even that to be a challenge in and of itself. After gathering his wits, Haise decided that it would be best to start a conversation rather than trying to wait for a cue.

"So I see you're working hard," Haise said with a friendly demeanor, as he finally looked up from the young girl's chest to exchange eye-contact with the waitress.

"Yes, I am. Why, are you here to hire me?" She asked, while smiling with a bit of flirtation in her voice.

"Hire you? Um, no I'm not," Haise answered back, followed by a nervous chuckle. The waitress was being really forward with him, which made sense to him, considering her scandalous attire.

"Well, you are a handsome man. Maybe I can help you out in another way?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"How? I don't understand," Haise said with a furrowed brow, as he couldn't help but feel off by just how flirtatious his waitress was being with him.

"Well if you're looking for someone to accompany you to a certain event, I could probably hook you up."

Haise's face turned red as he tried not to offend her. "No, no, I'm not looking for that." He stuttered out, after finally realizing just what the waitress had been alluding to the entire time.

The waitress, never ceasing her cheeky grin, got closer to Haise. "Well I don't bite. At least, not unless you're paying me to. What did you have in mind?"

Haise's face was now as red as her hair. "I-I'm not looking for that. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please, just take my order for coffee and go about your business. Thank you for the offer, but I'm good. I like coffee, that's all, plus I don't want you to get the wrong idea," Haise spat out in the form of word vomit, before getting up from his chair to leave the waitress to her business.

* * *

As he exited the coffee shop, he couldn't help but to wonder whether or not she was an undercover prostitute, or if she was just attracted to him for some reason. He hoped it was the latter, but he knew it was too good to be true. He had so many reservations about not just purchasing sexual services, but also the act itself.

Feeling good about his moral compass being on fleek, Haise continued down the inner city sidewalk toward where he worked.

* * *

Haise worked at a law firm, sort of, where he didn't really have anything to do with the actual legal work that was being done all that much.

Haise was a secretary for Kishou Arima's squad, who was CCG's most deadly investigator in all of Tokyo, if not Japan. He typed up all of the notes, reports and other documents that Arima would need for his official duties.

Arima found Haise to be pretty laid back and nice, as he was able to focus on his work all that much. Haise had no idea why he was in charge, but he was glad to help in any way that he could.

After completing his shift, Haise clocked out and made his way out of the office underneath the starry night above. He then hailed a cab and told the driver to take him home.

He didn't really have much in terms of friends or acquaintances that he spoke to on a regular basis. But that never stopped Haise from enjoying his life to its fullest.

Although dice hanging from the mirror of the vehicle was a clear indication to Haise that the cab was indeed rare, he thought ' _Nah, forget it,'_ but telling the cab driver, "Yo homes, go to Bel-Air."

The cabby responded with, "Bel-Air, you must be shittin' me," and retorted back at Haise, before continuing to drive.

This caused Haise to laugh.

Haise ended up at a fancy apartment building in Bel-Air. He then paid out the nose to get into the building.

It was that Haise realized that he wasn't actually in Bel-Air, but was standing in front of a ghoul hide out. The cab driver must have been ghoul too. Haise figured that the taxi driver was trying to kill him, but he didn't have any way of knowing if he was also working for the ghouls inside the hideout.

Taking out his quinque, which was a katana-based sword that was named ' _Yukimura 1/3',_ Haise carefully snuck into the ghoul hideout with his weapon drawn. As he entered the hideout, he heard the sound of something breaking. Using this as his indication that someone was here, Haise shouted out, "Hello?"

He then heard the sound of something large walking into a room, and then closer to him. It was then that he realized that he should strike now.

Dodging to the side, Haise narrowly escaped the hooded ghoul's tendril-like kagune, which was emerging from behind their back. Rolling forward, Haise sliced the ghoul's legs off before pinning them down against the floor with the tip of his blade. "Don't move."

The ghoul growled at him, baring their teeth like a dog. "Who are you? How did you get in here? We're peaceful! How did you know we were ghouls?"

Haise continued to hold the growling ghoul down with the sword, pulling back his blade in case the ghoul decided to attack him. "I'm Haise, you're under arrest. Don't resist, I'll kill you."

The ghoul snarled at him, "You'll rot in hell first! You're one of them!"

Haise frowned at him, "The hell do I look like? I'm not one of them, I'm not a monster. I'm just doing my job. You ghouls are the real monsters, killing and eating people while hiding in their city. I won't let anyone hurt you," Haise said, before propping the ghoul with their back pressed against a concrete wall.

Aiming the tip of his blade down at the ghoul's throat, Haise narrowed his brow before beginning to interrogate the ghoul about where the rest of his gang was.

"Take me to your leader. Now."

The ghoul snarled and struggled against him for a few moments, before he began to talk. "Very well... Hang on... This way."

With that, the ghoul led Haise through a maze of catacombs underground. He growled and swore the whole time.

Haise figured that the ghoul was either insane, or did not like his leader for some reason. He was grateful that he was able to suppress the urge to kill the loud and annoying ghoul. He needed information, after all.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Haise and his hostage finally arrived at a set of iron-clad gates that were at the end of the catacombs. The ghoul knocked eagerly, and waited. After a few moments, the gates opened, and Haise was presented with a massive grotesquely mutated creature.

It looked like a man, but with an octopus for a head, surrounded by rippling tentacles. It wore a tattered blue robe.

The hostage was released, and the creature stepped forward, staring at Haise with it's one good eye, "I am Karoff, leader of the Ghouls."

"And my name's Haise Sasaki... You're under arrest, Karoff." Haise said, as he raised his quinque at the monstrous beast. "Surrender, or I'll have to kill you."

"I said let me show you this!" Karoff said, before stretching out his tentacle-like arm, and sliding a metal disk onto Haise's hand.

Looking down at the palm of his hand where Karoff had dropped off the strange object into his hand, it was then that Haise realized what he had been given.

"What the... What is this?" Haise asked in confusion, as he looked down the disk.

"It's my mixtape. You should listen to it." Karoff growled in a sinister voice.

"I don't have time to listen to some idiot's mixtape," Haise said with a reflexive knee-jerk-like retort; a response that wasn't at all welcomed by the Cthulhu-looking-beast.

Karoff snarled at him, his teeth seeming to grow in size, "You're taking it."

Haise raised his sword, "Don't you dare touch me, Karoff."

"You are a fool. You don't recognize a good opportunity when it's placed in your hands?" Karoff asked in astonishment, because to him, he couldn't understand why Haise would waste such a gift.

"I told you... I refuse to listen to your mixtape! I bet it's filled with garbage music, like Ariana Grande, or some other American musician that's popular for some reason," Haise said with a somewhat pretentious tone in his voice, which was enough to send the terrifying creature off the edge.

Karoff's tentacles suddenly started to move, winding around Haise and pinning him against the wall. Karoff slid closer to Haise, his face now only inches away from Haise's.

"You dare insult the mixtape of an elder god?!" Karoff asked, his raspy voice seeming to grow in magnitude.

"What the hell is this? What's going on?" Haise asked as Karoff's hot breath reached his face.

"I'm not a ghoul, mortal... I am eons older than anything on this planet, and my purpose since the dawn of time is simple... I want to make fire mixtapes."

It was then that Karoff burst forward with incredible speed, stabbing Haise in the stomach with his sword-like finger. "And I can't allow for some puny mortal to get in between my dreams to meet Kanye West."

Haise collapsed in a heap on the floor, as Karoff looked down at him. "You... You're going to kill me...?" Haise asked.

"Perhaps... But first you have to hear my entire mixtape. I need to make sure it's worthy of being passed down to the future eternals. Now let's get down to it... Open that disk and start playing. Everything," Karoff ordered, before handing Haise a walkman and a pair of headphones.

Haise looked at the set of electronics in terror, as Karoff took out a tattered notepad in preparation to hear what the mortal thought about his mixtape.

Karoff might have been an elder god who saw himself as a being on a higher echelon than humanity and ghoul-kind, but he wasn't above constructive criticism.

* * *

"I see that you like Nirvana... Me too, I like Nirvana…" Haise said out loud, after having finished listening to the mixtape. "I also see that you have a soft spot for Paramore, but you only listen to them in the past tense which is an overpowering sign of obsession... Yet you only have one song which almost every person on your mixtape has, and that's _'Still Into You',_ which despite all Paramore's other faults is a good song... A very good song. Very good, in fact it's one of the best songs ever written. It has a slow verse, a heavy chorus, and just the right amount of both... I approve."

Karoff clenched his tentacles in excitement, as they started shaking the walls. "This is like finding a hidden treasure map! This process is fun! You're fun! I'm glad I met you! This is better than killing! I'm going to enjoy making this mix! You don't have to worry, I'm not going to play all the songs from the top of my head, I'm going to take notes, and when I'm finished, you'll have the best mixtape you've ever heard! You'll have eternal glory! That disk will be like the holy grail!"

Handing back the walkman and headphones, Haise let out a sigh before exiting the elder god's hideout, with Karoff's mixtape still in his hand.

Taking a ride on a train, Haise went back into the safety of his home. He enjoyed some dinner, took a warm shower, and then set the universe's most powerful mixtape down on his desk before going to bed.

* * *

The next day, Haise left the house and took a seat in his local café.

"Can I get you something?" the barista behind the counter asked.

It was the waitress from yesterday, the same one with a set of ample breasts who had been trying to get into Haise's pants. She was smiling flirtatiously at him. He could see other girls in the café checking him out; he felt like a teenage boy again.

Then again, all of this was made possible because of a mixtape.

He had to thank Karoff for this, there was no way he would have the ability to sleep with so many babes if it wasn't for the elder's actions.

**The End.**

* * *

_** The story went full circle.  ** _

_** It started with a coffee shop and a busty waitress, and ended with a coffee shop and SEVERAL busty waitresses for Haise. ** _

_** There, surprisingly, was a lot of character development for something so stupid and short. ** _

_** On a side note, I didn't know who Paramore were before this fanfic. I listened to the aforementioned song, and actually loved it lol. ** _

_** Thanks Karoff, you glorious elder bastard. ** _


End file.
